


The Great Thing

by Drug_Tito



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drug_Tito/pseuds/Drug_Tito
Summary: Mary reveals to Eustace that she is pregnant.





	The Great Thing

Mary hadn’t seen Eustace for 2 weeks now. He was very busy with his ambassadorial job and was sleeping at the Embassy. She was anxious to tell him the bitter-sweet news. God, she thought to herself, how will he react? She had sent Susan to get Eustace and they should be here any time now. 

“Chapuys, please! She requested you. She needs you immediately.” Susan pleaded with Eustace Chapuys.   
“Can’t you see I have a lot of work to do. If I don’t do it now a war will break out between England and the Empire. I’m sure she can understand that.” He replied with obvious sarcasm in his tone as he spoke the last sentence.   
“She has an important news to tell you. I’m sure it won’t take more than an hour.” Susan pressed on.

The Ambassador eventually gave up and went with Susan to see the love of his life, his princess, as he had used to think about her. He smiled at the thought. She was the princess of his heart.

He entered her bedroom. Mary was looking through the window and Eustace embraced her from behind. She didn’t relax into his arms, as she usually did, so he asked: “Is there something wrong? Susan told me you have some news.”

Mary turned around and the first thing he saw was her eyes, red from crying. His two thumbs slid across her eyes to wipe her tears as he asked: “What’s wrong my sweet one?”

“Eustace, I… I… I am with child.”

His mouth went dry and his ears roared. Had he heard her right? She was pregnant?!

“God, what had we done?” He spoke unwillingly. 

She threw herself against him to fell his muscular chest and smell his manly scent and started crying. His hand roamed across the expanse of her back and stroked her hair as he tried to calm her down.

“Shh, my Princess. Everything will be alright.”

As soon as she calmed down a bit Eustace sat down in an armchair with Mary on his lap.

“I love you Mary Tudor and I love our child.” I will do whatever I can to ensure you two are safe and happy. I could never abandon you. Never. That is my pledge.”

She gave him a weak smile and they kissed. They will brave the storm that is before them one way or another.

**Author's Note:**

> Found some old one-shots on Chary and thought that they could be interesting to read. Since they are quite old, written when I wasn't a skilled writer (am I now?), the quality is quite low. Please review I you find the time!


End file.
